A Heroe's New Path
by animeforever1
Summary: Naruto and the rest of the rookie Nine return home to see their village under attack from a 10-tailed black dragon. Naruto despite everyone's attemts to stop, joins the battle with surprising conclusions. Naruto/Skies of Arcadia crossover. My first story.


**"Naruto Rises Against the Chaos**"

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Skies of Arcadia: Legends

Author's Note: This is my first story. It is a Naruto/Skies of Arcadia Crossover. I have plans for this to be a multi-chapter epic. Please review.

Tsunade was alone in her office filling out paperwork, frustrated with the seemingly endless load. With a flourish she signed the last page thinking she could finally have a drink. Shizune walked in with a three-foot high pile of paperwork. Tsunade sighed in frustration and pulled out her lotto ticket to see if she won. Her jaw dropped and said to Shizune in a scared voice, "I won the jackpot, this can't be good." As soon as she said this, there was a huge explosion at the main gates, which shook the entire village. Shocked, Tsunade looked outside to try to see the cause. The sky was pure black and on the far side of the village a large crater could be seen. Even the hairs on the backs of the most seasoned ninjas stood on end with the next words. "KYUBI, WHERE ARE YOU, COME OUT AND FACE YOUR DESTRUCTION YOU COWARD."

A few miles outside of Konoha, teams kakahsi, gai, kurunai, and team ten were heading home after completing their mission. They had defeated the remaining members of the akatsuke. Although it had been almost a week since their victory they were all a little worse for wear. Madaara, in a last ditch effort to win, absorbed the essence of the captured biju. Naruto, in order the defeat the monster they were facing, went into the six-tailed state. After hours of battle Naruto was finally able to kill Madaara with the "Rasenshuriken." Naruto had not woken up since the battle and was being carried by Lee.

Jiraiya appeared in front of the group, stopping them. Sakura asked the question that everyone was thinking, "What happened to you." Jiraiya looked like Tsunade pounded him. His left arm hung limp at his side, and he had multiple cuts on his face and arms. "You guys need to get back quick, something is attacking the village. It's destroying everything that it comes across. If I didn't know any better I would think it was a biju." Jiraiya muttered the last part, as the group got moving again. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, Naruto woke up when Jiraiya arrived and heard the entire conversation. At the moment Naruto didn't have the energy to keep up with the others' pace, and chose to speak to the Kyubi.

"What's going on fox? I thought the rest of the biju were absorbed by Madaara," asked Naruto. "It shouldn't be possible," growled the Kyubi. "All of them were except one, but it couldn't be. Kit, whatever happens, do not fight it." "My home is in danger. I'm not about to sit back and let it be destroyed." With that Naruto broke the connection and surprised everyone by telling Lee he can move on his own.

Jiraiya dropped behind the group to speak to Sakura. "Sakura when we get back don't let the kid anywhere near the battle," whispered Jiraiya. Confused, Sakura asked, "Why? Naruto is one of our strongest shinobi." "The creature that has been attacking has been bellowing for the Kyubi to face him the entire time. I don't know why, but I have the feeling that something horrible will happen if those two fight. Promise me you won't let the kid fight." Sakura looked unsure, but she knew the pervert was probably right. "Ok, I promise."

The group was silent for the rest of the journey. What the hell," said Kiba as they reached the top of a large hill overlooking the village. Ninja could be seen using every jutsu they could think of against the attacker. It was an enormous black dragon. It had to be at least one hundred feet long and had ten tails. The jutsus bounced off its thick scales like they were nothing. Then it opened its mouth and released a black energy blast. Everything caught in its path was incinerated. A couple of minutes later, the group reached where the gates should have been. The dragon roared, "Come out Kyubi and face me. I'm tired of swatting these flies." Naruto, realizing the dragon wouldn't stop its assault until it faced him, started to call on the fox's chakra, only to feel a chop to the neck before falling unconscious. Sakura, remembering her promise, picked up the Jinchuriki and ran toward the hideaways in the hokage monument.

A group of ANBU wearing bird masks arrived on the scene and ran through the same hand seals. "Summoning jutsu." Three birds appeared with a poof of smoke; they were the hawk, raven and crow kings respectively. They immediately took to the air with their summoners in tow. Sai, thinking along the same lines, quickly drew four birds and animated them. Neji and Tenten, Kiba, Akamru and Hinata, Kakashi and Sai, along with Tsunade and Shikamaru got on each of the birds. The plan was to attack all at once from different sides in hopes of forcing a retreat. The bird kings caught on and were attacking sporadically, trying to buy time for Shikamaru to get in place. Jiraiya meanwhile had summoned Gamabunta, and prepared to use their signature combination. The dragon, growing tired of his speedy opponents antics, went to use one of his more powerful techniques only to find it was unable to move. "Shadow Possession Jutsu success," gasped Shikamaru through gritted teeth. "Hurry up I can't hold this monster for long. While the dragon was distracted Skikamaru had landed the bird on top of the dragon, and proceeded to use the physical connection to wrap his shadow around the beast temporarily restraining it. With Neji and Hinata's direction, Tenten and Kiba used their dragon scrolls and "garuuga" respectively on either side of the dragon, pelting it with hundreds of weapons, paper bombswrapped on, on one side while a two headed wolf attempted to drill into the other. Sai brought Kakashi to the head where Kakashi hit the dragon with his "Raikiri" right between the eyes. Jiraiya and Gamabunta used their oil spray, "Grand Fireball Jutsu" combo to attack the underbelly. The ANBU atop the bird kings added their touch, "Grand Tornado Blades justu" from the mouths of the kings and the hands of the ninja shot blades of wind further increasing the power of the already formidable fire technique. Tsunade and Shikamaru pulled up at the last second to avoid the explosion. Hinata and Sai meanwhile caught Kiba, Akamaru and Kakashi before they fell. Everybody held their breath hoping the attack had worked. When the smoke had settled the dragon was laughing. It didn't have a single scratch on him. "Not bad, that actually tickled a little. Now let me show you one of my stronger techniques," growled the amused dragon. Its tails began to glow and spread out before shooting boulder sized energy balls at the fliers. All the birds that were so much as nicked were forced to crash land, before disintegrating, or retreating. Only Shikamaru and Tsunade managed to avoid the attack.

Shikamaru turned around and asked, "What are we going to do…" he stopped mid sentence scared at what he saw. Tsunade's skin had turned beet red as she opened seven of the eight inner gates. "Get me in close; I'm going to try to finish this with one punch." Once within range Tsunade leaped from the bird channeling all of her chakra into her fist for her patented punch. Her punch connected right between the eyes momentarily making the dragon cringe, before smiling. "Thank you; I had that kink in my neck for a couple millennia. Your reward is death." The dragon slashed her entire body sending the sanin plummeting to the ground." Tsunade-sama!" yelled Shikamaru as he dove to try to catch her. "What happened?" asked a very confused Shikamaru as he had to pull up to avoid crashing into an orange and red blur.

Five Minutes Earlier

Naruto woke up when they reached the monument. "Let me go Sakura, let me fight." yelled Naruto, quite angry with his friend. Sakura had Naruto in a death grip, attempting to prevent his departure. "Please don't go. That 'thing' is after the Kyubi. If you fight it something horrible will happen, I just know it," replied Sakura as tears streamed down her face. Naruto couldn't believe she was crying. Sakura's grip slackened as she heard the next words. "Sakura look, nothing is hurting it. If I don't use the Kyubi's charka, this village, our home, all of our friends will be destroyed. Don't worry. No matter what happens I'll make sure the dragon is gone. I promise." With that Naruto broke away from Sakura and raced towards the battlefield, calling on the Kyubi's chakra as he went. "Please come back to me baka."

Naruto took to the rooftops as he approached the battle. As if in slow motion, Naruto saw Tsunade jump from the bird only to be struck and sent plummeting to the ground by the dragon. Reacting on instinct Naruto grew six tails of chakra and dove to catch her. Naruto propelled off the building, releasing charka from his feet to increase his speed. With split second timing Naruto caught Tsunade, flipping around in mid air so his feet would hit the approaching building. Sending chakra to his feet, Naruto clung to the building to slow down the descent before jumping from the building and landing deftly on the ground. Many ninja that had been fighting looked up with either fear or anger in their eyes. Naruto's body was covered in a thick layer of red chakra. He had six tails of chakra sprouting from his back. The whiskers on his face were more defined than ever, and he appeared to have fangs. Naruto's eyes remained the same ocean blue indicating that he was still in control. After a moment of silence several of the moronic ninja exclaimed, "The demon has the hokage; get him!" Naruto ignored the comments, though with a tear in his eye jumped over the approaching ninja and ran towards Gamabunta. "What are you doing kid? I told Sakura to keep you away from this battle." said Jiraiya as Naruto approached. "Please watch over Ba-Chan for me" replied Naruto as he handed over the unconscious sanin. "Thanks for everything purvey sage," said Naruto before turning around and disappearing. Naruto jumped on to the roof of a building close to the dragon. "You finally came out to play, now I can get my revenge," growled the dragon before he flew at the Junchuriki, attempting to tear him in half. "A clone," growled the dragon as his target disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" came a yell as the real Naruto jumped out, followed by two hundred clones, all wielding kunai. All of the Narutos jumped onto the dragon and attempted to stab it by channeling both the Kyubi's chakra and wind chakra through the blade. Growling in pain as the unique combination managed to pierce his skin; the dragon started spinning rapidly, throwing all of the Narutos off him. His tail began to glow once more as he sent hundreds of energy balls at the still airborne ninja. All of the clones dispersed on impact and the real Naruto attempted to shield himself with his tails. The ball hit Naruto hard sending him fifty feet to the ground. Naruto pulled himself out of the crater. He was positive he had broken multiple rips, and dislocated his left shoulder. Naruto could tell though that for the first time in the battle the dragon appeared to be hurt. Naruto knew he had to end this now, because he could not take another hit like that. Naruto created a thousand clones this time and sent them all towards the dragon. The dragon started to slash his way through the swarm of clones, before all of them were dispelled at once covering him in smoke, temporarily blinding it. The real Naruto was on top of another building. A clone threw him up in the air towards the dragon. Naruto kept creating clones sending him higher and higher, until he was a hundred feet above the dragon. Creating one last clone, Naruto created a giant rasenshuriken (about twice the size of the shuriken used in the fight with Zabuza) as the last clone threw the real one with all its strength, down towards the dragon. The smoke dispelled at last with the dragon spotting the approaching ninja. A large black jewel on its forehead began to glow; before it unleashed an energy blast whose power was unmatched by anything used until that point. Naruto endured through the pain to keep the attack going as he met the blast head on. Naruto started to spin his attack in attempt to divert the blast as his tales wrapped around his body in an attempt to shield himself. As seconds passed by, the two fighters became closer and closer. As the attacks continued the time and space seemed to distort around them. When they were just ten feet apart a black light spread around them. They both felt pain despite neither colliding. When the light dispersed both the dragon and Naruto were gone. Everyone uttered one of two cries that moment. "The demons are gone." "Where's Naruto?"

Meanwhile in a different dimension, the world seemed to be pure black. A portal seemed to open from the ground. A dark body began to emerge from it, laughing. "Finally my pet and I are free. We can finally bring peace to this wretched world and all of its undeserving people." The man took a weapon from his back and used it on the seeming endless darkness. The darkness seemed to shatter revealing an island with bright blue sky and a black moon in the distance.


End file.
